Pokesona: Aged in the Wild
by Icefang35
Summary: Professor Oak's Pokemon have escaped, and are trying to live normal teenage lives. What can possibly happen to this hopeful bunch? (This story is a Pokesona of me and my friends. Thanks!)


**Chapter I**

Our Escape

We were all in Professor Oak's Lab. None of us had known each other. Everyone was in their PokeBall.

It was the day of Mass Training. On this day, trainers from all regions head to Pallet Town to claim their first Pokemon. Each starter from each region was held here, in the facility. Three from each region, five regions in all. Pikachu was included as well, because of a boy named Ash Ketchum's famousness with one.

Everyone arrived on time; trainers, scientists, interviewers and parents, each eager to meet the Pokemon. Oak went through his usual talk with all the trainers on how to treat, care, and train the beasts.

I was crammed in my PokeBall. I wanted OUT. To be fair, I was young, and didn't understand the geometry of the ball yet. One thing was for sure: I didn't like it.

The professor released the entire sixteen of us into a PokeCage for the trainers to examine. I stumbled onto my belly and rubbed my eyes.

All of us were confused and dazed. We examined each other cautiously. Despite our type differences, many got along well. I stayed back against the corner of the cage. Being shy didn't help with company.

To my right stood the Pokemon trainers. They stared at each and every one of us keenly. One in particular eyed me in interest. I looked away, as Oak lectured them about who was who, what species each one of us were.

The Pokemon had all sat in a circle in the middle of the cage. At first, I thought they were playing a game of Onix-Onix-Steelix (Kind of like what humans call Duck-Duck-Goose). I walked over slowly to hear them whispering to each other.

"Chim, cheemchar," The Chimchar said. "We need to get out of here."

"But how?" questioned the Oshawott. He was confused as I was. Get out? Like, escape the lab? I plopped into the circle of them, inquired.

Before I go any further, let me introduce myself. My name is Tyler. I am a level five Charmander, who was just recently… caught? No one remembers their past before level five, if you come from a trainer lab. It's the law, I guess.

Anyway, I look like any typical of my specie, just with pale blue eyes and roughly an inch taller. I'm very shy, most of the time with a pink blush on my face.

Back to the story. The others had stirred in agreement to the otter. No doubt the humans were bigger and stronger, let alone we were out-numbered.

"I'll create a distraction." Breathed the Chimchar. Everyone held a glare at him. Squirtle spoke up. "But you're only-"

"I know!" The monkey interrupted.  
"I'll… be careful. I want you all to exit out the back entrance. Head to Route 1, if I'm not there in five minutes time, leave without me."

_He can't be serious, _I thought. We all nodded in acceptance anyway.

Chimchar put Torchic in charge of us. No one objected; none of us could have taken the position.

Professor Oak was finishing his spiel about catching and taming Pokemon as Chimchar got himself ready. In one leap, he was clean over the brim of the cage.

"Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeemchaaaar!" He squealed.

Every head turned to trace the noise. The fire-monkey ran around screeching, causing pandemonium. Trainers panicked, scientist scrambled. Parents looked for their children and interviewers caught it all on tape.

Someone grabbed me by the hand. The Pokemon dragged me to opposite of the area I was standing, to see the others stacked in a totem to get out of the capsule.

"Thanks…" I blushed to the Pikachu who had pulled me. "Pi," she nodded once in approval.

The next scene was busy; three Pokemon stacked in the totem, Squirtle on top of the cage assisting others up, and a Turtwig at the bottom. He gave the others a boost onto the stack.

One by one, the others in front of me climbed out of the container. Turtwig beckoned toward me next. I peered around me, to see I was the last one left, besides him and the totem. Gently, I climbed on the land turtle. He was stable and had a somewhat rounded shell, which I held my balance to.

I looked over to my right again. Chimchar was still avoiding the people. He had broken a sweat. I knew we didn't have much longer before someone would notice the rest of us were gone.

In no time, Squirtle had tugged me over the side. I stayed up top to help the others. First was Bulbasaur, then Tepig. Next, a Totodile. Last was the Turtwig.

The turtle just wouldn't clear the lid. Squirtle and I pulled harder and harder. Just a little more, just a bit further…

"HEY!" One of the professors yelled. He pointed at the three of us.

Turtwig started getting clammy as he attempted to pull himself up. My hands were slipping, but he was almost over. The scientists sprinted at us.

We got him over. The trio of us hopped off the table and to the back door, where Treecko waited for us with the hinges cracked open a little.

Out the door, through the town, to the route. Fifteen of us hid in the shrubs beyond the trees, waiting for one more.

"Where is he?!"

"Did he get caught?"

"I'm scared."

"What do we do?"

Four minutes passed, and still no sign of Chimchar. Some started to get anxious.

Thirty seconds, fifteen. Ten. Nine.

Eight seconds left and the monkey emerged into the forest.

"I'm here!" He panted. We let him catch his breath before continuing on.

"I lost them when you guys caused a dispute. It took me forever to make sure the coast was clear.

"So, anyone up for some grub?" Chimchar smiled. "We can start our introductions over lunch."

Our stomachs rumbled in a unanimous "yes".


End file.
